The Twins Meet the Sister of the Sakamaki Brothers
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -TwoPart/Oneshot- Minori, and Yui meet the sister of the Sakamaki brothers, Aria Sakamaki. Who knew they even had a sister? -Aria rightfully belongs to EROR-


**A/N**: Awhile I had an idea of what if Minori met the sister of the Sakamaki brothers. They don't have a sister, sadly, so I had to make up. However after these past few months I've read the Sakamaki Sister, and asked if I could use Aria for this oneshot. So here it is a oneshot of Minori meeting the Sakamaki brothers' sister, Aria. Of course with permission from Eror. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's characters. Aria Sakamaki belongs to EROR. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**The Twins Meet The Sister Of The Sakamaki Brothers**

It's an awfully long day at the Sakamaki mansion for the Komori twins, especially to the tom-boy one. It was their summer break, meaning no school, no work. However, these past few days been a long drag to the twins. They haven't done nothing fun yet. They want to do something for their summer break.

"C'mon, Reiji-"

"Piglet, I have already gave you my answer. Do **not** test my patience." Reiji said as he walk away from Minori, who was constantly bothering him for almost an hour to let the twins go out for awhile. It was pain enough they get cope up in this house all day. It wouldn't kill the brothers to let them leave for a bit.

Minori ran her hand through her small blonde hair, ruffling the strands as she let out a sigh. "God... can this day get any boring..."

Laito jump up from couch after he heard her say that last part. "Let's play a little game, Transvestite."

"Umm no thanks."

"Why not? It'll help both of us." Laito points over at Ayato and Yui across the room. They were playing pool with Subaru watching behind quietly.

Ayato pump his pool stick in the air after his turn. "One more point to Yours Truly!" He cheered. "Pancake! Put some effort, you're making it all too easy for me."

"I'm trying, but-" Yui felt the table push as she slightly miss the white ball. Which cause it to hit a solid ball she didn't want to hit. "B-But you keep pushing the table, Ayato-kun!"

"So? Not my fault."

Laito chuckle. "They seem occupied." Laito quickly grab Minori, and pulled her down on top of his lap. "Hmm, why not have some little fun?"

Minori frown at the pervert vampire. "Laito! L-Let go!" She struggle in his hold only for him to hold her down tighter.

Laito smirk as he snuggle his nose between the nape of her neck. It cause the tom-boy girl to blush at this. "Neh, you smell so good."

"Oi! Get a room you two!"

"M-Minori."

Minori was about to say something until she was pulled away from Laito by Subaru. The white-haired vampire push her away from him, and glare down at his older brother. **"Enough** of this. Control your _hunger_ after she leaves. She still hasn't arrived yet." Subaru said harshly. He turns around, and walks back over to his spot.

Laito sighs, "So bossy, Subaru-kun." Laito rubs his mouth with his finger. "Maybe I should drink her blood instead when she arrives." Subaru glares at him. "I was kidding... or was I?"

"She?" Minori said suddenly. The three brothers look at each other until Laito spoke.

"Our dear little sister, Transvestite." Laito said with a smile. "I thought you or Little Bitch already knew."

Ayato scoff. "How can they know about her if she's _hardly_ here!"

"Hardly?" Yui said in a confused voice.

"Our little sister been in a hospital due to her condition." Kanato appear behind Ayato and Yui, almost cause her to scream. Kanato look down at his teddy bear and held it closer to his chest. "Every so often she comes to visits us."

Yui and Minori couldn't help, but be surprised at this. All this time they thought there were just brothers, but now there's a sister. A sister they never even heard of.

"Do you have more sisters?" Minori ask.

"No, just one. She's our half sister while his full-one." Ayato said as he points over at Subaru who has been quiet this whole time. "Her name's Aria, Aria Sakamaki."

It was still a surprise to the twins. They never even heard of her. None of the brothers talk about her. Then again it has been only almost a month since they've been here at the mansion. There's so much they need to know about this family.

It was a little exciting to meet the sister. Their summer isn't going to boring after all.

"When is she suppose to be here?"

"Now actually." They turn to see Reiji standing by the doorway. He push up his glasses. "She's already here."

Before any of the twins could speak. The brothers already left them in room, hurried out the door, or rather they were too slow to catch up. Minori look at Yui who looks a bit anxious to see the girl. They both follow the brothers behind shortly.

"Geez, is it me or do they seem excited to see her?" Minori ask.

"They do seem like it... in their own way. Maybe they hardly see her. It's rather strange to see them like this." Yui said with a smile.

The twins quickly head down the main hallway. They stop to see the brothers gather around a small girl. She look no older than fifteen. What struck the Komori twins is how she looks almost like Subaru. You can most definitely tell their siblings. She has long white hair, most of it cover her right eye. She was definitely small, maybe even small than them. She is wearing a dark purple knee length dress with black jacket with one button on the middle. On her legs are black stockings with black short heeled boots with three buckles on each outer side. A necklace around her neck with a small key at the end.

She look rather _innocent..._ human. Laito was the main one on her, pouncing like a cat. Ayato and Kanato are around her as well. Reiji was behind them with a small smile. Subaru is over by the wall, looks like he was waiting for them to be done with their _thing._ Shu was seen laying on the couch nearby.

In other words, they look happy to see her. Even if in their own way.

Minori smile at the sight. "What an odd family..." She said quietly.

Even though they are vampires, and bastards to do horrible things to them. They have their moments where they act human, and it almost makes her feel... happy... Like right now she feels happy for them. She understand their pain, and reason to be who they are, and it's rare to see them look this way.

"Little Sister, it's been awhile!" Laito said as he continue to rub his face against her own.

"Oi!Oi! You can let her go now!"

"Dear sister, looks fluster doesn't she? Teddy?"

Minori and Yui look at each other, wondering if they should go over to the Sakamaki siblings or not. They could wait later on until the siblings have finally catch up on each other. "I'll think I'll stay and wait." Yui said suddenly.

Minori shrugged. "Alright, I'll be in my room for now." She said as she walks away. She's not really a patient person. Besides, it was kind of weird to see such a display of affections or whatever it is from the brothers. It was if she just seen another side of them.

Minutes gone by, Minori was debating if she should go downstairs or not. Surely, the brothers could still be occupied with their sister. Maybe she should wait a few more minutes.

Minori gets up, and walks over to the mirror on the wall. She inspects her body. Yui and her do look alike, but the only difference between is the way their dress, and hairstyle. Minori's hair is way shorter than Yui's. It looks more of a boy which mistakes people her as one. Her bangs are parted to right side of her face, and her hair is a little spiky.

Her eyes look at the outfit she is wearing. It's just a oversize teal shirt with black basketball trunks. It was a comfortable clothing to wear around the mansion, but Reiji constantly pester her to act more womanly. He even tried to force her, but that didn't end so well for both parties. This is how she is. She's comfortable like this regardless it makes her look like a boy and _un_-womanlike.

"Minori!" Minori nearly jump in her spot when her door is suddenly burst open. It was none other than her dear sister, Yui, who was coming in all smiles and giggles at the tom-boy.

Minori frown at the older twin. "Yui, we don't share the same room like we did back at home. You can't keep barging in."

"You do the same to me?"

"Yeah, to make sure they don't do anything to you at night-" Minori stop as she spots the white-haired female vampire behind her sister.

Yui notices and looks behind her. "Aria, this is my sister, twin sister, Minori. Don't let her looks fool you, she is a girl, and the youngest." Yui said with a smirk as Minori frown at her.

"Yeah, I'm also the strongest, smartest-"

"and very stubborn." Yui finished.

Minori frown at her once again then turn her attention back to the female vampire. To her surprise, she look innocent, and very well-mannered considering she is standing outside her room. "You can come in." Minori said as she gets up and walks over the two girls. "Yeah, I'm Minori. I admit, I can be kind of mean at times or even look like it, but I'm not all that scary."

Yui shook her head. "She's not all that scary. She's very nice, believe it or not, Minori use to always beat up the people who bullied me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minori." The white-haired vampire girl said in a polite manner voice. It was almost weird to the tom-boy girl. Surely the girl can't all be that polite. Unless it's act. Though it don't seem like it to Minori.

Minori shook Aria hand when she stuck it out to her. "Same goes to you." She said. "You know... you're completely different from your brothers... It's kind of... weird."

Aria tilt her head to the side. The action was almost too innocent. "How so?"

Minori rub the bottom of her chin as she thought about it. "Well... let's say you're nicer." Minori doesn't want badmouth her brothers off in front of her. Otherwise she is afraid she might see another side of her, because she barely met this girl. "So you visit your brothers from to time? Do you live at the hospital?"

"I use to. Father decided to let me live with my brothers now."

"Really? That's great." Yui said happily. "I bet Ayato-kun and the others were happy to hear it."

"Yes, yes they were." Aria smile at the thought of her brothers. Minori notice this.

"You love your brothers don't you?" Minori said suddenly.

Aria look at her in surprise. "Of course, they are my _brothers."_ Minori laugh softly causing the white-haired vampire look even more confused. She couldn't help, but laugh. She look too innocent, speaks too innocent, acts too innocent. That it is hard to believe Aria is a Sakamaki child. "What's funny?"

"Nothing." Minori stops laughing as she wipes a few tears away from her eyes. "It's good that they have a sister like you." She said with a smile. A sibling that cares for all, and is the anchor of their sanity. Minori could tell Aria does bring the good out of them. Like she said, she is the anchor.

"Oi! There you are!" Ayato walks in and grabs Aria's arm suddenly. "Think you can hide from Yours Truly!"

"Ayato-kun, I was just showing Aria to Minori." Yui said.

Ayato scoff. "Like I care. I told her to stay by my side, right?" He glares down at Aria who has her head down.

"Sorry, brother. Yui ask me to go see Minori with her-"

"It's Yours Truly! Don't call me brother!" Ayato sneered.

"Now, now, let's not fight." Laito said as he wraps his arms around Aria suddenly. "Aria is just now leaving to go with her big brother. Right, Little Sister?"

"W-Well-"

"Now wait a minute. Aria, you promise to play me and Teddy." Kanato appears next to them. Aria look at the three of them, and Minori could tell she didn't know what to say. The triplets started to argue over her. It was almost endearing to watch.

Minori shook her head with laugh as she watch Sakamaki siblings. Yui quietly walk over Minori, and stood next to her. They both watch the Sakamaki siblings bicker over who gets Aria. It was as if they were fighting over a toy, just like little children.

It was official, their summer just got interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if Aria is OOC. I'm not good at writing other people's characters. I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first-part. Next part is where they'll interact more. Please review, fav, etc.


End file.
